The Best Valentine's Day Ever
by Nephilim.Maya.Aphrodite
Summary: when Rose goes to a TORCHWOOD party on valentine's day, she wonders if she'll ever met anyone special, until she realises she already has it is a 10/Rose :Drose storyline strongly Reunionfic! No good at summarys. Oneshot.


**The Best**** Valentine's Day ever**

**A/N This is just a little thing that I thought would be great to happen, valentine's day special!!****If you review I promise to review one or two of your stories... if you****'****r****e**** interested...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.W OR V.D**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rose had been moping about the house all morning. She was looking after Billy, her brother, a lot, but Jackie noticed she was spending more time with Billy than she was with Kayia, her own daughter. Even though she fed her, changed her and put her to bed, she didn't really do much else with her like cuddle her or take her for walks. Jackie noticed her standing by a large window looking out at the town and their private gardens.

"He's not coming love," Jackie said. Rose sighed and reluctantly moved away from the window only to hear Kayia start crying. Rose sighed again.

"I'll get her now..."

"Oh no, I'll get her Rosey. You get ready for the party!" She knew her mum was right, besides, the Torchwood party WAS THE event of the year, well, it was her responsibility as daughter of the manager to be the best dressed there! She'd picked a long dress with no straps that was black at the bottom and slowly faded to white at the top. She had organised her hair and make-up to be done as well, plus, she still had to choose her shoes and ear-rings!

About two hours later she was ready. Mickey and Jake were going to dive her in a white limo and she was quite excited. The only time I've been more excited than this was when I was with... She shook her head.

"ROSE! Hello, Earth to Rose Tyler." She blinked and looked at Jake. "And we finally have a response! Your carriage is ready!" She smiled

"Thanks Jake! Mum, are you sure that you're ok looking after Kayia?" She asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes! You just go and enjoy yourself! We'll be fine!" Jackie responded a bit harshly. "Look love, go have fun!" She added a bit more gently

"You look lovely Rose!" It was Mickey.

"Heya Miks!"

"Right, now, Rose you put the late in fashionably late, but we need to get there before it finishes!" Mickey said indicating to his watch Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to the limo(which Jake kindly opened for her) and got inside.

"Jake, can you put the Radio on?" Rose was bored of the silence three seconds later sound was blaring out the speakers:

_This is Scott mills on Radio 1 givin you the best songs for tonight! __Valentine's__ night, up next is 1000 Miles by __Vanessa Carlton__ get switchin this track up!!!_

_Makin my way down town, walkin fast, Faces pasin I'm homebound!_

_Staring Blankly ahead, just makin my way, Makin a way through the crowd,_

_And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder;_

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think time?_

_Would pass me by?_

_'cause you now I'd walk 1000 miles if I could just see you... _

_Tonight._

"Can you turn it off please Jake?"

_I know it's times like these when I think of you and wonder if you ever think of me_

_'cause everything's so wrong;_

_'n you don't belong livin in your precious memory_

_'cause I need you,__ and I miss you, and now I wonder;_

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think time?_

_Would pass me by?_

_'cause you know I'd walk 1000__ miles if I could just see you..._

_Tonight._

"TURN IT OFF JAKE, MICKEY, PLEASE!!!!!"

"Jeesh, okaii! What's your problem Rose?"

"Nothing, I just... IT just..."

"Let me guess, it's HIM, isn't it?" Mickey asked

"Why are you so bothered?" Rose asked back ferociously

"Rose, it's been almost two years!" Mickey exclaimed!

"We're here." Jake interrupted as they drove into the car park. Rose put on a fake smile. (She'd almost always had on a fake smile since HE left her HERE, not that he wasn't grateful)

"Hey, Rose, come in here!"

"No, Rose come with us!"

"Rose, this way!"

"Rose, can I get you a drink?"

"You look lovely tonight!"

"Rose, your dress is gorgeous!"

And so the comments continued until she entered the main hall, where she saw Pete

"Hiya, your Mum said that she was worried about you, are you alright?" he asked

"Um, yeh, sure, I'm fine! Plus when isn't Mum worried about me?" Rose laughed it off then went over to meet a few of her friends and really start the party! Because one thing that she could do without The Doctor (even if they didn't say his name she did) was party!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"TARDIS, listen, I don't 'mope' around! And I certainly don't as you say 'pine for Rose' it's just I miss her!!! And don't tell me that you don't!" the TARDIS let out a low grumble, the Doctor _sighed. "Can you just turn the radio on? I'm getting a little bit bored of all this quite!"_

_This is Scott mills on Radio 1 givin you the best songs for tonight! __Valentine's__ night, up next is 1000 Miles by __Vanessa Carlton get switchin this track up!!!_

_Makin my way down town, walkin fast, Faces pasin I'm homebound!_

_Staring Blankly ahead, just makin my way, Makin a way through the crowd,_

_And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder;_

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think __time?_

_Would pass me by?_

_'cause you now I'd walk 1000 miles if I could just see you... _

_Tonight._

"Can you turn it off please TARDIS?"

_I know it's times like these when I think of you and wonder if you ever think of me_

_'cause everything's so wrong;_

_'n you don't belong livin in your precious memory_

_'cause I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder;_

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think __time?_

_Would pass me by?_

_'cause you know I'd walk 1000 miles if I could just see you..._

_Tonight._

"TURN IT OFF PLEASE TARDIS!"

The TARDIS let out another low rumble, "Nothing, I just... IT just..."

Just then an alarm went off, followed by another, followed by another, followed by another and so it went on for about a minute.

"WHAT?" He frowned, "TARDIS, what's going on? The breech has been opened; it has to be the Daleks and Cybermen! Hand on, if the breech is open, then Rose..." The TARDIS gurgled happily "Please tell me you didn't do this!" The TARDIS gurgled in protest. "I was only asking" The Doctor set the co-ordinates to parallel earth (the one with Rose on,) and set them going.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rose had gone out on to the balcony, it was getting a bit stuffy inside, and lots of people were getting a little bit tipsy, I am so glad I didn't agree to this game Have you ever? Otherwise I'd be a little bit more tipsy then everybody else! Just then her phone rang.

"Torchwood, what do you want? It's my day off!" The explanation into describing why they were phoning her on her day off was a bit lengthily, but vey important. The void was opened.

The key around her neck suddenly started to heat up, it could only mean one thing, he was coming.

Suddenly a scream erupted from inside followed by another. She headed inside to see what the commotion was.

"Mickey, what's going on?"

"Take a look for yourself." People were running anyway they could to get out of the building; She then caught a flash of silver. Nonononono not here!

"Come on Rose we've got to go." It was Jake. She reluctantly followed him to the car which he opened to reveal a large collection of guns.

"And I was hoping not to get this dress wrecked" She and Jake laughed as she picked up her favourite gun (which just so happened to have Dalekanium in it) she sighed and went back inside. There was no chance of getting everybody's attention in this chaos! She looked around and climbed up onto a table.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! That's better. Now we're Torchwood and we need to deal with this!"

"But there are Thousands of them!" A person in the crowd shouted out.

"So are we just going to let them destroy and kill BILLIONS of innocent people just because a couple of TORCHWOOD are afraid?"

"I'm not afraid I'd have you know! I've worked here five years, I don't know if you've been here for that long! What do you know about being afraid? I say we take charge of this, not HER!"

"I have defeated over 100,000,000 Daleks ON MY OWN and I defeated the Emperor ON MY OWN! And we got rid of the Cybermen, and the real life Devil and things that you couldn't even Imagine! And you're saying that you're scared? So was I, every time, but we did it, so do Mickey and Jake! So if everyone in here is coward then I say the city's already doomed!"

"And you expect us to believe you?"

"Yeh, and who's we?" Rose looked down at everyone who depended on her, needed her. She now knew how The Doctor felt.

"No, I don't expect you to believe me, but I want you to listen. All these people need us. We're there only hope." She then stepped off the table. "I'm going to try and help everyone, so if you want to stay here, then fine by me." And with that she walked out into the city.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The TARDIS landed fairly softly. When The Doctor stepped out to see a load of Cybermen and Daleks

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" He turned to look at the TARDIS "A LITTLE BIT OF HELP PLEASE!!!!"

The Doctor caught sight of Jackie with a pram.

"JACKIE!" She turned around and headed over to him. He lead her into the TARDIS

"I just went for a walk, you know, with Kayia and Billy, then the Daleks and Cybermen..." She started. She then looked directly at The Doctor. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" She asked slapping him.

"You're welcome; you know for me SAVING YOU and everything." He said "Who are these?" He asked.

"This is Billy, and this is Kayia, although, I'd expect you to have more interest with Kayia, naturally." She said. She then saw The Doctor's puzzled face. "Oh my god, She didn't tell you did she?"

"Look, I know I should be thanking you, but why aren't you telling me to go or something?" He asked then got ready to protect his face, but Jackie just sighed.

"Rose isn't herself; she's always moping around the house and... and..." Jackie carefully looked at The Doctor.

"And Kayia needs her Mum to look after her properly, not to just do the things she really needs, like she'll change her, feed her and put her to bed, but she won't talk to her, cuddle her, walk with her. I taught her to walk, not Rose. Rose doesn't give Kayia the mental attention she needs."

"So, Kayia is Rose's daughter?" the doctor asked, clearly shocked.

"Rose's daughter... and your daughter." The Doctors just stared at Kayia.

"Sss...so...Kkk...kkaa...Kayia's my daughter????"

"Yes. Are you OK?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, I'm always..." Then; he fainted.

"Right then. I'll go and get Rose." Kayia gurgled at Rose's name. "I know, don't worry Kayia." And Jackie walked out the TARDIS.

"MUM_!" Good timing_, Jackie thought.

"Oh Rose! Come on. The Doctor needs your help. He just fainted. Don't worry, he hasn't regenerated, he's just fa..." But Rose was already inside the TARDIS.

"doctor, wake up, doctor!" Rose's eyes were full of tears and her mascara was running. Some of her hair was loose, just hanging in front of her face. "Doctor, please, wake UP!" She leant over and kissed him. He groaned.

"DOCTOR!" his eyes solely opened.

"Rose?" he whispered softly. "Rose!" he sat up. Rose hugged him.

"Hello." She said. "Did you miss me?" She smiled

"Oh Rose!!! Of course I did! But the question is, Kayia." He said

"oh, yeh. She's mine."

"Oh yeh, your mother told me about that. Aren't you going to tell me about her dad?" He asked

"Um, you are her dad. I'm So sorry I didn't tell you, I'm so sorry..." She started crying even louder, "I just thought that it would be harder for you, if you knew."

"Hey, it's alright. You look beautiful. What's the date?" he asks.

"February 14th." She laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't get you a present." He said smiling

"It's ok. You came back! That's the best valentine's Day present EVER!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm afraid you're wrong there. You and Kayia are the best present in the whole entire universe and time!!!" He said. Rose blushed.

"Gum gum!!!" Kayia shouted excitedly.

"Hello Kayia. This is your daddy." Rose said.

"Gaggy?" Kayia said. The Doctor laughed.

"The Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Ga Lokor!" Kayia said. Rose smiled

Jackie coughed; she'd obviously been there for a while. She said something about Daleks and Cybermen. Rose smiled and stepped outside. The Doctor followed her. Suddenly she looked at a Dalek. She smiled, and then concentrated. Suddenly she began to glow. Badwolf. The Doctor thought. He knew what was coming, all the Daleks and Cybermen turned to dust.

"Rose, was that Badwolf? Or more to the point, I thought I got rid of it all! It'll kill you!" He exclaimed When Rose was back to normal.

"You can't get rid of ALL of it. It's part of me. In the back of my mind I can hear it, singing... it's almost inaudible! Only, I CAN still hear it, it doesn't really bother me though."

"Rose, you can't." He said

"Doctor, I thought that you can't travel around space and time, I thought, you can't see aliens, and I thought I can't see you ever again, only, with you Doctor, there's no such word as 'can't!'"

"Rose, do you know what?" Rose shook her head slowly, "You are amazing, perfect! I don't know how I coped without you!"

"Doctor... you weren't alone were you? I mean, while I was... away... I hope you found someone."

"Yeh, as soon as I finished saying goodbye to you, this woman appeared in the TARDIS and she had these huton particles in her and her husband had given them to her in her coffee to feed her to these giant baby spiders like aliens called the Rachnos, but I beat them Rose! I saved everyone!"

"How???" Rose asked excitedly

"Well, they were under the Thames, in London, so I poured it down their hole and they died."

"oh..." Said Rose disappointed

"I had to; they would have killed everyone with no mercy. They are born hungry, they was nothing else I could do."

"So, did she travel with you?" Rose asked (Jackie had gone to put Billy and Kayia to bed.)

"No. She didn't want to. She thought it was too dangerous."(**A/N this is meant to be set before S4.)**

"Can't really blame her. So, did you find anyone else?"

"Yes, a medical student called Martha. She was in this hospital and it got taken to the moon! She helped me to sort everything out, so I let her travel with me, and she sort of grew on me so, she stayed, then we met this other Timelord called The Master..."

"What is it with you lot and important nicknames? 'The Master' and 'The Doctor' anyone else?"

"No. There is no one else, he got shot. His wife Lucy shot him. She's human. And he kept killing Jack, oh yeh, Jack's alive and he can't die!!! He's over 200 years old!! Oh, and he's the face of Boe!!!!

"WHAT!! Come back to the house, you sound like you got lots to tell me..."

"Yeh, alright." He said (**A/N**** slightly**** more interested than how I've put it across.)**

And so they went to Rose's house that the Doctor was surprised that was her own, not with Jackie or Mickey. He found that out when he looked around for Jackie and Kayia and couldn't find them.

They talked about everything on anything until they heard the door bell.

"I'll get it." Rose said getting up. It was Jackie.

"I think Kayia misses you." She said. Rose smiled, took Kayia, and thanked her mother, then to her surprise, Jackie left. Rose went back to the Doctor.

"Hello Kayia." He said softly.

"Gaggy, Ga Lokor!" She excitedly held her arms out to be held by HIM. He gently lifted her up.

"Rose Tyler, thank you." He said, looking her directly. Rose turned her head to one side.

"What for?" she asked slightly puzzled

"Giving me everything I ever wanted." He replied simply.

"And thank you, Doctor, for BEING everything I ever wanted."

"Gummy!!!" Kayia shrieked.

"You too Kayii" She laughed

"Yeh!!!" Kayia giggled

"Happy valentine's day." Rose said simply

"Rose Tyler... I love you." He said

"I love you too!" she said

"Me UV ooh gummy fand Gaggy!" Kayia joined in. She then yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I'd better put her to bed." Rose said apologetically. She lifted Kayii off The Doctor's knee and took her out the lounge. About 2 minutes later, Rose was back. The mascara was cleaned up, and her hair was slightly tidier. She still had the loose bits at the front of her face.

"Sorry about before, you know, seeing me like you did when you woke up."

"I meant what I said; you're beautiful, just so long as you weren't crying BECAUSE I came back for you!" He laughed. She looked at him slightly hurt.

"You'd never hurt me… would you?" The Doctor looked amazed

"No Rose, I certainly would not."

"Well, promise that you'll never leave me again, Ok???" She asked.

"If I remember rightly, it was you who left yeh?"

"Oi!!! I didn't want to, plus, you're the one who tried to send me away and you opened the void!!"

"Point taken." A Bell tolled midnight somewhere far away.

"Doctor, I hope you realise, this is the first day of the rest or your lif…" Rose was rudely interrupted when the doctor lent over and kissed her full on. _Make a wish,_ or so they say,

_I wish I could stay here with you forever. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Love it, loath it, somewhere in between? Well, let me know!! Sorry this is late up!! If you review I promise to review one or two of your stories... if you're interested...**


End file.
